Sweet Heart MIA
by Thoren
Summary: Vala's 3rd Year on earth annaversery is coming up and some one's taken sam's present. WHo did it? Fallow the clues to find out? PM me with your guess


Disclaimer: I do not own the sweet heart word or Satrgate.

**In Bold's the Sweet Heart Sayings**

A/N: My sister found this challenge in a stargate fic and asked me to try it so I am and here it is. Oh and thank you to who ever thought of the challenge.

It was a bright and sunny day but all was not bight and sunny especially in the Chyanne mountain. Someone had taken the last blue Jell-O and Sam's Sweet hearts. Sam was not please she had planed to give them to Vala, after all next week would be her 3rd year on Earth, so now Sam was looking for them. After an hour Sam gave up and sat in her chair she reached for her pencil only to find a sweet heart that said **Fax me**.

"What the.." Sam said aloud utterly confused . She looked to were her pencil was supposed to be and saw a note.

_Hey Sam._ It Said.

_If you want to ever see your sweet heart s again go to the mess and get the blue Jell-O._

_Sweet Heart Thief_

Now Sam was even more confused she'd been in the mess nearly 20 minutes ago and there was no blue Jell-O, yet she still went there. Once in the mess she went to the Jell-O cooler, and saw that it was still blue Jell-o-less but as she neared it she saw another sweet heart and another note. This time the sweet heart said **Be Good **The new note said:

_For each note you find the will lead you closer to your destination for your Embarkation_

Sweet Heart Theif 

"Embarkation?" Then it hit her the gate room. So she headed of to the Gate room and once again there sitting on the ramp to the gate was a **Go Girl **and now the note just said one word: Science. Sam figured it meant her lab so now she was getting tired but knew that she was closed to the end. Sitting on the micro scope was a sweet heart bearing **S.W.A.K. **The Note was once a gain a one worder: Sleep. Her bed ofcoarse. She was one her way to her room when she realized it was past lunch and she was getting hungry, she once again made her way to the mess hall, grabbed a tray and got some food. After she was done eating she headed to her room to look for the sweet hearts. Now she only found a note. As the day progressed Sam was getting annoyed. She decided it was best to start again in the morning.

The Next morning when Sam awoke she found another note, this time it was taped to her forehead. Pulling it off and looking at it she found that the sweet heart thief was getting more and more simple in his/her notes and this simplicity was getting to her. Today Sam decided that she'd go about her work as usual after all she still had a mission report to write.

On her way to the lab she ran into Teal'c.

"Hey Teal'c"

"Yes, Major Carter?"

"Have You seen Any one acting weird?"

"Weird? Major Carter"

"Never mind" Sam Continued on her way to her lab. Once There she opened her lap top to find another note

_Given Up Major?_

_SHT _

'No' She thought to her self 'but I do have a mission report to write so I'm just postponing my report.' She moved the note aside and started to write her report. Surprisingly enough it took her nearly five days to write it, and before she knew it , it was the day before Vala's party. She had to find that fifth sweet heart and fast, but first she had to hand in her mission report. After handing it in she set out on her search for the sweet Tarts. Following the clues The day slowly passed by but that didn't stop sam she was determined to find them. Slowly it dragged in to night and then into the morning.

"Oh no today's the party and I still haven't found that last sweet Heart." Sam said aloud.

"What is it you are looking for Major Carter?" Said Teal'c walking up behind her.

"A sweet heart"

"What is that Major Carter?"

"It's a type of candy that most kid from Earth eat and they each have different sayings on them." She showed him the ones she'd already found.

"Major Carter would it not be wise to just bye some more if some are missing?"

"Yes it would be Teal'c but I don't have enough time to go and bye more so I'll just have to look for them"

"If you must Major Carter." Teal'c walked off in search of Colonel Mitchell and Daniel after all he was helping decorate the Mess hall. Sam on the other hand continued her search for the sweet hearts. She searched every where but it as no where to be found and Sam was getting really annoyed after all who'd steal a present. Sam wqasn't sure what she should do at the momment the party was in an hour and she still had one sweet heart to find. She decided to check the one place she hadn'd looked, the breiffing room. Sure enough there on the table was another note.

_Hello Sam,_

_I'm sure you are wondring where your last Sweet Heart is afterall you have less than half an hour to find it, but you could save yourself some trouble and get something else for Vala but that's not you is it? Sems_

'Sems' thought sam 'It must be an annagram' Sam went to her lab, spent 10 minutes before she figured it out. She headed to where she was supposed to go and there was her last sweet tart sitting on one of the tables. It said: **Love you**

The party was great and same got one last letter.

_Who am I? _


End file.
